


Music Box

by RosexKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Golden Lace, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosexKnight/pseuds/RosexKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Rumbelle and Golden Lace song fics. I might dive into other ships too. We'll see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Box

Singing in The Rabbit Hole was not something Lacey never thought she’d be doing. But Jefferson had asked for some entertainment on slow nights and let her keep her tips so she couldn’t really complain. Plus she got to see Jefferson. That was almost worth the catcalls and men that got a little too grabby. Though Killian usually put them in their place. She’d gotten quite good at pool too

The regulars at the little bar were at least entertaining. She’d gotten to see sides of the town she normally didn’t get to see. Not that she got to see much of the town outside of granny’s diner and her dad’s flower shop anyway. It was funny who came into the place. Whale seemed constantly present, and Ruby came to see him every now and then. Sometimes before the place officially opened Henry and Grace came in to chat and see Jefferson, who always gave them sodas. But one regular always stumped her.

"Does he come every night?" she asked Jefferson one night after closing as he wiped down the bar and she broke down her setup. Not that it was great. A cheap Casio keyboard on a stand with a speaker and a mic hardly made it worth anything.

"Every night. But he tips well. And I keep the expensive stuff for him." Jefferson said.

"Didn’t think places like this were his thing." Lacey leaned against the bar, thinking of how he’d stood out like a sore thumb in his three-piece suit and golden cane. No one ever messed with him. He never did more than drink.

"I think he just wants to get out of the house…"

That she did understand. He and Jefferson both basically lived in mansions. Jeff had Grace to keep him from going mad, but Mr. Gold didn’t have anyone as far as Lacey knew. Hell her place was a single room above her father’s shop and she always wanted out.

"Guess he’s lonelier than he lets on…"

It was a week later when it happened. Tuesday nights were always slowest, but this was ridiculous. Whale and Ruby were in the corner but other than that there were maybe two small groups chatting. Even Killian, who kept a watch over anything for mischief, was lounging in the corner talking to a blonde. He had a thing for those.

After singing two generic pop songs and Ruby’s traditional request, Lacey gave up. She wasn’t really in the mood tonight anyway. And so, she decided to take a break and plopped herself on the bar stool right next to the man with the immaculate suit and the Gold cane.

"White Russian will you, Jefferson?" She asked.

"Not a martini?" He teased as he began mixing.

"Nah. Need something stronger."

"Rough day, Dearie?"

His voice made her blink. She’d forgotten about his accent and how much she enjoyed it.

"You could say that." She said with a smile. "Everyone has those right?"

"I suppose."

Jefferson had her drink to her in record time, and she drank it easily, letting the coffee taste burn her tongue and give a buzz to the back of her head.

"So how come you’ve never made a request, Mr. Gold?"

The ice in his glass tinked as he swirled his whiskey with the motion of his wrist. “I doubt you’ll know anything I want to hear.”

Lacey smirked this time. She did love a good challenge. “Try me. I’ll sing anyone for someone willing to tip.”

Gold raised an eyebrow at this and then effortlessly whipped out his wallet, his eyes never breaking contact with hers as he put a hundred dollar bill on the bar counter and slid it to her.

"A folk song. Something celtic."

The smirk on her lips only grew as she took the bill and downed the rest of her drink. “You underestimate me.”

"Oh come on Lace no one’s gonna want to hear that." Jefferson half whined.

"Yes and no one wanted to hear the Disney medly I put together last week but when Henry and Grace pool their allowance and ask I can’t say no. Besides…" She gave Gold a wink, and a blush was added to his almost surprised expression. "Mr. Gold wants to hear it."

A spring in her step appeared in Lacey’s stride. A sort of proud spark coming from Gold’s reddened cheeks. She’d bested the handsome Pawn Shop Dragon and was thanking the many years of chorus she’d taken. Thanks to them she knew at least one Celtic folksong.

She ran her fingers over the keys a few times, hoping she could remember how the entire song went. She glanced up at the bar. The group’s had tuned her out, but Ruby had a curious look, and Gold looked rather expectant. Well. Better not leave her best customer down.

The song started easily, a simple piano introduction. She’d take the traditional route with this. She was pretty sure he’d appreciate that.

~

Gold knew the song by the third note of the introduction. His eyebrows raised in surprise as he finished his glass of whiskey and set it down for the bar keep to fill back up. Jefferson might not have liked him much, but at least he was quick about things. He’d really hate to be distracted by the song by imperfect service.

_"The water is wide…I cannot get o’er…_  
_And neither have I wings to fly…_  
_Give me a boat that can carry two…_  
_And both shall row…my love and I…”_

Her voice was shaky at first, faltering for a moment as it adjusted to the new singing style. Choral singing was much different than the chirps that passed for singing nowadays. Lacey’s voice was half the reason he came to the wretched bar every night. And he was sure he was lost the moment her voice steadied on the third line and the way she was looking into his eyes, all confidence and softness, by the fourth.

Oh this had been a bad idea.

_"There is a ship…and she sails the sea…_  
_She’s loaded deep as deep can be…_  
_But not so deep as the love I’m in…_  
_I care not if…I sink or swim…”_

The tune was traditional. Slow and legato as it should be. No new age swing to it. Just a traditional song he’d practically grown up with. He wanted to close his eyes and enjoy properly, but all he could do was blink, because he couldn’t take her eyes off her. She was talented, her voice soothing, melting his bones. Her eyes, however, fluttered closed with every held note as her voice grew stronger, her heart into the song as she glanced between him and the piano and her friend on the other end of the floor. But always back to him. Because he was who she was singing for. The lyrics of the last line were changed, probably due to personal preference. But they still rang in his ears. Deep love. Care not. She cared not.

Oh this had been a very bad idea indeed.

_"Oh love is handsome…and love is kind…_  
_And loves a jewel when first it’s new…_  
_But love grows old and waxes cold…_  
_And fades away…like morning dew…”_

Her voice coating the words softly yet tenderly had him needing his drink again. Somehow Lacey had managed to make the saddest part of the song sound almost cheerful. He was glad it was almost over. That way he could finish his drink and flee and stop feeling like a pathetic schoolboy all of a sudden. It was her voice. It was enchanted somehow. Like a siren. No wonder people paid her to sing. He’d bring her home and put her in a corner and make her his own personal music box if he could. And so he waited as her voice faded for the silence of the song so he could clap and make a snide remark about her being flat (he didn’t give a damn) and be off.

But instead the piano picked back up again, a small interlude that lasted only a few moments as Lacey glanced between her fingers and him, always to him. Gold felt a tug and his heart stuttered. He took another drink to calm it. How had he not noticed how blue her eyes were before? Their gazes locked and he swallowed. She was going to end the song as if it were meant to be hopeful. Her voice stronger and more determined.

Oh he was lost.

_"The water is wide…I cannot get o’er…_  
_And neither have I wings to fly…_  
_Give me a boat that can carry two…_  
_And both shall row…my love and I…”_

Her eyes flickered back to her hands on the keys.

_"And both shall row…"_

then looked to him. And he thanked the lord that she felt it too. The tug. The spark. Whatever it was that meant oh he’d get to hear her sing for only him again.

_"My love and I…"_

The music faded, and he smiled, and she smiled, and he clapped. Snide remarks came, she had been flat in a few places and had missed keys. But it had been perfect. So perfect.

He downed the rest of his whiskey. More snark would come later. Right now he had a music box he simply had to make his own.


End file.
